1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a composite body, which may, for example, form or form part of a furniture frame or another supporting and/or decorative structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to make furniture frames or frame parts from wood laminates comprising mutually superposed or superimposed laminae of wood and intermediate layers of a settable or hardenable binder or glue. When the laminae have been mutually superposed, the laminate may be bent or curved to a desired shape prior to setting or hardening of the binder or glue. The laminate may, however, be bent or curved in a single direction only, that is in a direction transverse to the layers or laminae. It has also been proposed to combine such bending with twisting. However, the shapes which may be made by conventional wood laminate shaping techniques are seriously limited.